Bop to the Top
"Bop to the Top" is the 7th song from High School Musical and the 7th song on the movie soundtrack. It's also the song that Sharpay and Ryan sing for their callbacks. The song is about being on top and pushing everyone that gets in the way. This relates to Sharpay and Ryan because they have to be #1, nothing less. They also will not let anything or anyone get in their way like Troy and Gabriella. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xt8ysslGKR8 Lyrics Ryan: Mucho gusto. Sharpay: Ay que fabulosa, Rrrr, Ay, ay ay! Ryan: Arriba! Sharpay: quieres bailar Ryan: Mirame Sharpay: I believe in dreamin’ Shootin’ for the stars Ryan: Baby to be number one You’ve got to raise the bars Sharpay: Kickin’ and a scratchin’ Grindin’ out my best Ryan: Anything it takes To climb the ladder of success Both: Work our tails off every day Gotta bump the competition Blow them all away Ryan: Caliente Sharpay: Suave Sharpay: Yeah we’re gonna Both: Bop, bop, bop Bop to the top Ryan: Slip and slide and ride that rhythm Both: Jump and hop hop ‘til we drop Sharpay: And start again Zip zap zop Walk like a mop Ryan: Scoot around the corner Both: Move it to the groove ‘Til the music stops Do the bop bop, bop to the top Don’t ever stop Bop to the top Gimmie, gimmie Shimmy shimmy Shake some booty and turn around Flash a smile in their direction Sharpay: Show some muscle Ryan: Do the hustle Both: Yeah we’re gonna bop, bop, bop Bop to the top Ryan: Wipe away your inhibitions Both: Stump, stump, stump do the rump Sharpay: And strut your stuff Both: Bop, bop, bop Straight to the top Going for the glory We’ll keep stepping up And we just won’t stop ‘Til we reach the top Bop to the top Appearances *High School Musical Another appearances http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlhsTQ3O3n08 The Suite Life of Zack and Cody In the program of Disney Channel "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody", in the episodie Lip Synching In The Rain, Zack and Cody's school has a theater, and the movie is High School Musical. In this, Cody Martin (Cole Sprouse) is Troy Bolton (the director of the movie of the school says what he is like that Zac Efron), London Tipton (Brenda Song) is Sharpay Evans (her father rich bribed the director), a new student with the name of Antonio is Ryan Evans, and Maddie Fitzpatrick (Ashley Tisdale) was to be Sharpay (all the students says she haven't as like as Ashley Tisdale), but London's father bribes the director. They interpreted the songs (to we saw): Get'cha Head in the Game, What I've Been Looking For and Bop to the Top, but Get'cha Head in the Game was seen only the finish, in What I've Been Looking For, was seen only the start, and Bop to the Top was seen full. Studio DC: Almost Life On the Disney Channel special, "Studio DC: Almost Live" featuring the Muppets, Ashley sang "Bop to the Top" with Kermit the Frog, but the performance was interrupted by a jealous Miss Piggy.